


Hello

by shicchaan



Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: Letters are not supposed to be hard to write, right?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Hello

Oikawa crumpled another piece of paper on the table, messing his hair because it's the tenth unfinished letter that he has been writing for the past hours now. 

He sighed, picking up the pen once again another blank paper is in front of him once again. His mind has a lot to say, his chest overflows with overwhelming emotions and he knows that the words is just on the tip of his tongue but at the same time, he doesn't know what, or rather, how to say it. 

_Hello, Kou-chan.._

He leaned on the chair that he has been seating and closes his eyes. Sugawara's smile flashes in his mind. That blinding and refreshing smile that he has been missing everyday. That smile that became his light and that smile that makes his heart beat fast. 

Oikawa takes another breath. What does he want to say in the letter? What if Kou-chan doesn't want to hear from him anymore? Is he doing fine? I hope he's doing fine. 

_How are you? I hope you are doing fine._

_It's been a while, isn't it?_

After writing down that line, he felt his hand trembled and there he noticed that he has been holding the pen tightly. With another sigh, he releases it, letting it lay down on the free space on the table. 

The brunette crosses his arms on the table, right on the top of the paper containing his few words. He lets his shoulder slumped and let his forehead lean on the top of his arms. 

_This is hard. It's hard._

_I have a lot to say to him. I want to say sorry.. to thank him.._

He inhaled an air as he felt tears on his eyes starting to flow, his emotions starting to pour out. 

_I want to bid my good bye properly to him_

Even he didn't say it loudly, even the word is still on his mind, he felt the bitterness on his tongue. How awful the _good bye_ tastes on it. How bitter it tastes. 

_But i am still not ready to let go. How am i going to let him go if he's the reason why i am still breathing and achieving the dreams that we build together?_

He doesn't notice how his sobs get louder inside the quiet apartment. Oikawa doesn't even feel that his shoulder is already shaking violently as he sobbed in his arms. 

_I want my letter to reach him.. I want to tell him every bits of my emotions.._

_But why i cannot do it?_

He sat down properly once again, wiping the tears that's continue flowing like a river from his eyes. He blinks down, staring at the eleventh paper that he is about to crumple but he didn't, instead he looks on it blankly. He stares on the traces of wet tears on the paper. On how his tears smudged the ink on the paper, on how pathetic the damp paper looks on the table. 

_Ah. Another paper_ _to be ruined_.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah i wrote this while listening to King Jongdae's new song 'Hello'


End file.
